Eden
by BlackRose979
Summary: Eden is just a regular seventeen year old girl. She has dark brown hair with light brown highlights, it's long, and it's straight. She also has ice blue eyes, and she's skinny. Eden loves Pokémon with a passion, almost as much as she loves Ash Ketchum. But, she lives in the real world. Meaning Pokémon is just a fantasy. But what happens when it becomes a reality?
1. Chapter 1

**EdenPOV**

"A wild MESPIRIT appeared! Go, Aqua! What will Aqua do?" I read on my DS screen. I was playing Pokémon Diamond. Yes, I was seventeen. No, I don't care. I still have a love for Pokémon.

Aqua was my Vaporeon. And my absolute favorite Pokémon in the world was Vaporeon. My second favorite is Mightyena. Which I have.

I also have an Empoleon, Aerodactyl, Dialga, and Girafarig.

Not only was I a Vaporeon lover, I also loved Ash Ketchum. No really, I have an obsession.

Anyway, I've been trying to catch this Mespirit for so freaking long! I touched FIGHT and clicked SURF.

"The wild MESPIRIT fled!"

"Are you freaking kidding me?" I yelled aloud.

I grunted and flew into Hearthome City on Aerodactyl, running into the Contest Hall and up to the receptionist. I clicked save and turned my DS off. Glancing over at my clock, I finally realized what time it was. 1:17 AM. Jeez, I needed to sleep.

I lied down on the sofa, since I didn't have my own bed at my grandmother's. I'm always spending the night here.

I laughed a little. I wish I had the six Pokémon in my DS. That would be amazing. I wish I could travel the world with them.

I finally fell asleep after a long night of gaming.

When I opened my eyes in the morning, I couldn't help but feel weird. As if something was next to me. I slowly turned my head and saw something blue. That was odd. The comforter I use is brown..

Slightly afraid, I slowly moved the blanket a little. Still blue. Okay, this is weird. Is something wrong with my eyes?

"Vaaa.." I froze. I looked closely at the blue thing. Whatever it was, it was breathing.

I quickly pulled all the covers up. It was like a blue ball.

Feeling a little brave, I poked it. And it woke up.

"Vaaporr?"

It looked at me, and I screamed. I finally calmed down when I saw what it was.

Oh. My. God. There is a Vaporeon next to me.

I glanced over at the coffee table, and, sure enough, there were five Pokéballs.

Obviously, I was skeptical. So I pinched myself and closed my eyes. I opened them... and the bag, Pokéballs, and Vaporeon were still there.

Wait a second...

"Aqua?"

She smiled. She freaking smiled!

Wait... that must mean...

I reached over for a Pokéball, grabbing it and turning it in my hands.

Taking a risk, I threw it.. and freaking Mightyena came out!

Oh. My. God..

I grabbed the next one and threw it. Empoleon.

The next. Aerodactyl.

Next. Dialga.

Next. Girafarig.

Holy crap... I have Pokémon!

"Mightyena, return!" She returned.

"Empoleon, come back!" He returned.

"Aerodactyl, switch out!" He returned.

"Dialga, return!" She returned.

"Girafarig, return!" She returned.

Oh my God...

I got out of bed, brushed my hair and teeth, and got changed. I quickly put on some makeup. I opened the bag, wondering if everything from the game was still there. Sure enough, there was the medicines, items, TMs and HMs, berries, pokeballs, and key items were there. This must be a never ending bag, because this bag was small and it fit a lot.

I put the five pokeballs in the bag, and put it over my shoulder. I quickly searched for Aqua's pokeball, but was confused when I couldn't find one. Well, obviously she must be like Ash's Pikachu then.

This. Is. Amazing!

"C'mon, Aqua!" I called, going towards the door where my Grandma was outside.

"Vaaaa." She followed me out the door.

"Hey, Grandma!"

"Well, good morning, Eden." She gasped when she saw Aqua.

"What... what is that thing?!"

"It's a Vaporeon. Don't worry, she can't hurt you."

"Isn't that from your game on your Gameboy?"

"It's a DS, Grandma..."

"Whatever."

"And yes, it is."

"How..?"

I sighed. "I made a wish last night.. guess it came true."

She just nodded, shocked.

"Eden! Eden!" I suddenly heard someone calling my name, and the voice stunned me. I slowly turned around to see seventeen year-old Ash Ketchum and Brock running up the steps. My Grandma gave me a weird look. Oh... my...God..

"A-ash?"

When he saw my face, he stopped dead in his tracks. Weird.

"Whoa.." he muttered.

Then Brock looked at me, and I finally realized why.

He took my hand and bent down. "Eden! Champion Pokemon Trainer, I will love you forever-"

Toxicroak jabbed him in the side, making him fall over.

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait, what? Champion Pokemon Trainer?" I asked.

"Well, yeah!" Ash exclaimed. "You beat the Elite Four and Team Galactic and Cynthia!"

"Yeah, you're in the Hall of Fame!" Brock said, finally getting up and rubbing his head.

Then I finally remembered. In my game, I did all that. Now everything makes sense. Except for one thing.

"Um, why are you looking at me like that?" I asked Ash, who got smacked on the head by Brock.

"Ow!... It's just... you're just really.. really pretty.." he stammered, rubbing the back of his neck, blushing.

I blushed too, and smiled. "Thank you."

Ash gulped and nodded.

"Do you have anything that could fly us to Sandgem Town?"

Sandgem Town?

"Where's that?" Grandma chirped up, eyeing Ash suspiciously.

"Well, it's right across town. But our Pokemon don't have enough energy, so we ran to the closest town we saw."

"Which is Santa Monica?" Grandma asked.

Ash and Brock looked at each other.

"I've never heard of that town," Brock said.

"Yeah, this is Twinleaf Town."

Oh. My. God.

I'm in the actual Pokemon world!

We're in the Sinnoh region!

I finally responded to the question. "Yeah, I have an Aerodactyl."

"Whoa, an Aerodactyl?!" Ash exclaimed.

"Yeah."

"One of those tried to eat me once," he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

I laughed. "I know. Don't worry, she's very tame."

I pulled Aerodactyl's Pokeball out of my bag.

"Aerodactyl, come on out!" I said, throwing the ball. When she did, my Grandma screamed.

"It's okay, Grandma. She won't hurt you."

Aerodactyl nuzzled my face.

"Hey, girl.. can ya fly us somewhere?"

She growled, indicating a yes.

"Alright, hop on!"

Brock jumped up first, then helped Ash up.

"Aqua, come here!" She came running and jumped into my arms. I handed her up to Ash.

"You have a Vaporeon too?"

"Yep."

"Eden, please be safe!" Grandma said.

I smiled at her.

Ash put his hand out, waiting for me to grab it. I blushed and grabbed it, and he pulled me up.

"Sandgem Town!"

When we landed, we headed straight for the Pokemon Center. Ash opened his bag and took out Pikachu, who had previously fainted. He also took out Starraptor, Buizel, Torterra, Infernape, and Gible. They were healed and we started walking away from the receptionist.

"I'm-"

"Hungry?" I asked, cutting Ash off and smiling.

He rubbed the back of his neck, laughing. "Yeah."

"Well, let's go eat!"

We ran to the cafeteria, getting in line. Brock got some soup and meat, Ash got a burger, and I got soup. Brock was ahead of us. He paid for his meal, then walked over to a table.

Crap. I forget my wallet. I started to get out of line, but Ash stopped me.

"What are you doing?" he asked. I looked down sheepishly.

"I uh.. forgot my wallet.. it's okay, I'm not really hungry anyway."

Ash shook his head and smiled. "I got it."

"What? No, you don't have to do that."

"Well, I'm going to."

I just smiled and said thank you.

After he paid for our meals, we sat with Brock.

"Are we allowed to let our Pokémon out?" I whispered.

Brock chuckled. "Obviously. Look around."

I did, and, sure enough, Pokémon were out.

"What if they're really big?" I asked.

"You can do what you want here."

As Ash said this, Pikachu got up on the table. "Chaa!"

Aqua jumped up too, and she and Pikachu looked at each other. They started to nuzzle one another.

"Looks like they like each other," Brock said.

I looked over at Ash and smiled. "Yeah, I guess they do."

Ash smiled back and blushed.

There was a couple sitting in front of us, laughing about something. I smiled and watched them. I always wanted a relationship like that. One where you could be yourself all the-

"Eden?" Ash asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Huh?"

"What'cha lookin' at?"

"Nothing."

I reached into my bag and got out my five pokeballs. I set them on the table.

"You're not gonna let them out?" Brock said.

"I mean.. I don't know.. A few of them are big.."

"Eden, like I said. You can do what you want here."

I sighed, picked up Mightyena's pokeball, and threw it.

Ash's jaw dropped. "You have a Mightyena?!"

"Yeah.. and-" I threw Empoleon's pokeball.

Then Aerodactyl's.

Then Dialga's.

"Those are some amazing Pokémon. Would you happen to have a Ditto?" Brock asked.

I shook my head. "Nope, as much as I've looked. Can't find one."

I wondered what happened to May or Dawn or... Misty.

So, I took a chance and asked Ash.

"So um.. what happened to May?"

"She's with Drew now," he responded. He seemed happy for her.

"Dawn?"

"Paul."

"Misty?" I was afraid to ask.

"Actually.."

And here comes the dreaded news that he and Misty are together! Ugh..

"She found herself a fiancé."

My mouth dropped. "What?"

Ash grinned. "Yeah, he's awesome!"

I suddenly heard thunder, and I jumped. I was insanely afraid of thunder, ever since I was little. Grandma usually had to lay with me till I fell asleep. I looked over at Aqua, who was being pet by Ash. I smiled.

Brock looked out the doors. "Looks like we're staying here tonight, guys."

It was pouring by now, and I looked around. Nobody was in here but us.

I looked over at the clock. 9:00 PM. _What?! _How is it that late already? How long were we here?

"Well, we might as well hit the hay," Ash said. "We have to travel a lot tomorrow."

"Alright."

"Um.. I don't have a sleeping bag.."

"I'll ask if they have any extras," Brock announced.

"Thanks."

I put Aerodactyl, Dialga, Empoleon, Girafarig, and Mightyena back in their pokeballs.

Brock came back, shaking his head. "Seems like they don't. Sorry, Eden."

"Nah, it's okay. I can sleep on Aerodactyl."

Ash looked over at me, then at the ground.

"Well.." he started, rubbing the back of his neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Eden POV**

"Well.." Ash muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. "You could uh.. you could always uh.. sleep with me. I mean, not like that! Like actually sleep..."

I couldn't help but giggle at his way with words.

"That's very sweet, Ash. Thank you."

"I'm gonna uh.. go get changed," he said, slipping into a nearby bathroom. I smiled.

"You really like him, don't you?" Brock asked from behind me.

I turned around, facing him. "Whaaaat, nooooo!"

"You're a really bad liar, Eden," he said, laughing. "I can tell you do."

"Is it that obvious?" I asked sheepishly.

"To me, and everyone else if there were people here. But not Ash. He's dense like that."

"So.. what does he look for in a girl?"

Brock shrugged. "Personality. Sweet, nice, helpful. And you don't have to worry about your looks, because you're gorgeous. And if you didn't notice, Ash already thinks so."

I nodded.

"Oh and he also loves a killer battler. Someone who's not afraid to lose, and someone who's not afraid to battle him."

I nodded again. "Thanks, Brock."

Ash finally came out of the bathroom, in shorts and a t-shirt. He had taken off his hat too. I blushed and looked away.

Brock just put a sweatshirt on, and I stood there awkwardly in my jean shorts and racerback top.

"Don't you have any sleep clothes, Eden?" Brock asked.

I shook my head. "I wasn't really expecting to travel."

"Well, I think Ash has an extra shirt. Don't you, Ash?"

His face became very red. "Yeah."

He searched through his bag, and got out a black t-shirt. He handed it to me and I smiled.

"Thank you." I then walked into the bathroom to change.

**AshPOV**

"Man, she is gorgeous," I muttered.

"Well you obviously like her," Brock said.

"I mean.. yeah. But she's the strongest Pokémon trainer in the world. She'd never go out with an amateur like me."

"Ash, you and I both know that you're an awesome trainer. Besides, she seems like she likes you."

"Hopefully."

**EdenPOV**

I looked down at myself. This shirt was huge. I sighed and walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

The looks on Ash's and Brock's face was priceless.

"What, you've never seen a girl in a t-shirt before?" I joked.

"Not nothing but a t-shirt," Ash muttered. Brock just shook his head.

I laughed, then walked over to where Aqua and Pikachu were sleeping. I pet Aqua a few times and smiled.

"Seems like they really like each other," Brock said, dropping hints. I shot him a glare, and he just shrugged.

I sighed and yawned, stretching.

"Yeah, I guess we better hit the hay," Brock joked, noting my yawn.

"Aw shut up," I said.

I climbed into the sleeping bag with Ash, giving him a quick smile.

"Night guys," Ash said.

"Night," I replied, snuggling deeper into the sleeping bag.


	3. Chapter 3

**Eden POV**

When I woke up, I felt surprisingly warm. Not in a bad way. Feeling as if my body was restricted, I turned my head and saw Ash. I smiled, then realized that his arms were around me. He must have done it in his sleep.

"Well, don't you look cozy?" Brock piped up. I glanced up at him and shushed him.

"Shh, he's still asleep."

Brock looked over at the clock. "Not for long, it's ten thirty."

I gasped and looked at the clock. "No no no no no!"

"What?"

"I never wake up late! It makes me feel lazy."

"Well, if you want to travel with Ash, you're gonna have to get used to the lazy factor. 'Cause he's really lazy."

I nodded and smiled.

I turned around and nudged Ash. "Ash, wake up. We gotta go!"

His eyes opened, and he groaned. "What time is it?" he asked, his voice husky. Man, I loved that.

Ash looked at his arms and his eyes widened. He retracted his arms immediately. "Oh my God, Eden, I am so sorry!"

I laughed and shook my head. "No, no it's fine. Don't worry about it."

He calmed down a bit and smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

I jumped out of the sleeping bag, going towards my bag. I got out my brush, my clothes, and toothbrush.

"I'm gonna go shower," I announced, going to the bathroom.

**AshPOV **

"God, I'm so stupid!" I exclaimed, pulling at my hair and pacing. "Why did I have my arms around her?"

Brock shrugged, sipping his tea. "Maybe you were having a good dream about her."

I sighed and plopped down next to him. "Well, now she definitely doesn't like me."

"You'd be surprised."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Girls love that," he said. "They love when we hug them from behind. When we kiss them. When we compliment them. When we play with their hair."

I just looked at him, shocked. "Dude, are you secretly a girl or something?"

Brock glared at me. "I just know these things."

"Well, I'm glad you do. Otherwise I would have no chance with a girl like her."

He shook his head. "Trust me, you have a chance."

"I mean.. she's absolutely gorgeous. She's sweet as pie, unbelievably nice-"

"Just about everything you look for in a girl."

"Well, yeah.." I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"She doesn't seem to be from around here," he replied, looking at me.

"Well, yeah! She's from Twinleaf Town."

Brock sighed. "Not what I mean Ash. If she's the Champion Pokémon Trainer, then she would have been to quite a few Pokémon Centers. She would have known you could let out your Pokémon. Her grandmother wouldn't have been so freaked out when she saw Aerodactyl. She would have brought extra clothes and money, which yes I saw you pay for her meal."

I narrowed my eyes. "Are you doubting her?"

"No, that's not what I mean. She just seems confused. Maybe she's been travelling alone all this time."

I shook my head. "I don't even like the idea of that. I mean, how many guys could have been trying to get with her?! She could have been seriously hurt!" By this point, I was seething in anger.

"Take it easy. Man, you're really head over heels if you care this much."

I sighed and calmed myself down, then looked around me.

"Hey, where's Pikachu?"

"I think he followed Eden into the bathroom. Aqua went too."

"Well, at least I'm not the only one who likes someone."

I walked over to the bathroom door. I knocked, and nothing happened, so I assumed it was okay to walk in and get Pikachu.

I opened the door and was shocked at what I saw. Eden, in a bra and underwear, brushing her now dry hair. I gulped, and she looked at the door and screamed.

"Sorry, sorry! I just wanted to get Pikachu, I'm so sorry!"

Eden giggled and shook her head. "No, it's okay, I thought you were Brock for a second. Knowing how he is with girls." She picked up

Pikachu and he purred. Weird.

Eden handed me Pikachu and smiled. "Here ya go. Aqua, go on out and play," she said to the Vaporeon.

Aqua rushed outside, and I quickly walked away.

"Gee, what happened over there?" Brock asked, putting his tea down.

"I uh.. kinda walked in on her.. when she was uh.. indecent.." I replied, rubbing the back of my neck.

"You walked in on her naked?!"

"What? No!"

"Don't you know you're supposed to knock, Ash?"

"Yes, yes, I know!"

He sighed, and Eden came out of the bathroom, dressed. Her straight hair was down, framing her beautiful face.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road!" She exclaimed.

**Eden POV**

Brock nodded, and started putting his bag back together. Ash just stared at me.

"Um, guys.. can we uh.. stop back at my house so I can get clothes?" I asked.

Brock grinned. "Are we gonna scare your grandmother again?"

I laughed. "No, no, I don't live there. I live next door to her."

Ash smiled. "Alright, sure."

"Thank you. But uh.. here's a warning.. my parents are very overprotective so.. they might not like the idea of me travelling with two guys."

"We'll convince them," Brock said.

I nodded. "Okay!"

Ash got up, walking towards the bathroom. "Gotta pee!" he announced. I face palmed and shook my head.

When he came out, we ran outside and I got out Aerodactyl, throwing her pokeball.

"Go, Aerodactyl!"

She came out and growled, and Pikachu ran behind Ash. Aqua ran up to Aerodactyl and jumped on her, waiting for us.

Brock got on first, then helped Ash up. I picked up Pikachu and handed him to Ash. "Chaa!"

I giggled at his outburst, then remembered something.

"Crap, I forgot something! I'll be right back."

I turned around to go back in and get it, but was held back by someone with blue hair. Team Galactic.


	4. Chapter 4

**Eden POV**

"Get off me!" I shouted, twisting and writhing, trying to get out of his grip.

"Not a chance, girl! You have something we want!"

"Let her go!" Ash yelled, then I was free of the guy's grip. Ash must have yanked him off me, because when I turned around, Ash punched him in the face. The guy fell and scrambled to run away, which he did.

Ash grabbed me by the arms and checked me all over, seeing if I was hurt.

"I'm fine, Ash. It's okay," I said, looking at him straight in the eyes. I knew I wasn't. That Grunt grabbed me and bent my back, and I have scoliosis, so it hurt like crazy right now. But I wasn't going to say anything.

But of course, Brock has to be some medical genius.

"Why are you standing like that?" he asked me.

I was trying to balance myself to one side, because if I tried moving to the other side, there would be insane pain.

"I uh.. have scoliosis.. and he uh.. kinda bent my back."

Ash shook his head, then bent down a little.

"What are you doing?"

"Carrying you," he responded.

"What? No! I can walk."

"No, Eden. I'm carrying you." And with that said, he picked me up bridal style and passed me up to Brock on Aerodactyl. Then Ash got up and sat next to me.

"By the way, what did you forget?"

"Oh, just my toothbrush. But I have an extra one at my house."

Ash nodded, looking straight ahead.

I sighed, trying to twist my back certain ways while we were flying. The more I tried, the more it hurt.

Ash suddenly pushed my hands away and put his hand on my back.

"What are you doing?" I repeated.

He then started rubbing small circles on my back, and it felt amazing.

"My mom had scoliosis. When I was younger, this always helped her."

Ash kept rubbing and I closed my eyes, content. Nobody had ever done this for me before. It felt so good.

"Thank you," I murmured.

We finally landed in Twinleaf Town, and I got off Aerodactyl. My back was completely fine now, thanks to Ash. When he jumped off Aerodactyl, I smiled at him. He started blushing and rubbing the back of his neck, something I could tell he did when he was nervous.

"Alright, which house is it?" Brock asked, making me tear my gaze away from Ash.

"That one," I said, pointing to the house on the right.

"Well, let's go!" Ash said, excited.

* * *

**Yes, I understand this was a very short chapter.**

**Anyway.**

**What do you guys think of Eden?**

**What do you think will happen with her parents?**

**What do you think of Ash and Eden?**

**Review! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ash POV**

I walked into Eden's house, feeling nervous. I looked around, and there was nobody home. Confused, I looked over at Eden.

"They travel a lot," she muttered.

"And they never took you?"

She shook her head, and we all went upstairs for her clothes. I was expecting a really girly room, but it looked normal. Her walls were the color of her eyes.

"Wow, cool room," Brock spoke up.

"Thanks," she replied. Eden looked over at me and smiled, and I couldn't help but smile back and blush. God, I had it bad.

She packed some clothes and we left, getting back on Aerodactyl. When I pulled her up, she fell forward. Her face was inches from mine. I gulped.

"Sorry," she muttered, leaning away and sitting next to me.

I shook my head, calming myself down. I could have kissed her if I just moved closer!

"So, where are we going?" Eden asked.

I shrugged. "I dunno. Brock's the navigator."

"Veilstone City!" he announced.

"Isn't that where the shopping mall is?" she said, looking up at me.

Oh God no. Please don't let her be one of those shopping freaks..

"Yeah, why?" Brock answered.

Eden snorted. "I hate the mall."

Yes! She's mine!

Uh..

I mean.. she could be mine.. if I could actually talk to her about it!

We finally got to Veilstone City after a long ride on Aerodactyl. We stopped at another Pokémon Center, but there was nobody there.

"This place is a dead zone," Eden said, walking up to the reception counter. She bent over, looking for a door.

"There's nobody here," Brock said.

I sighed. I needed to find a way to talk to Eden about me liking her so much. I don't care if people think love at first sight doesn't exist, because I think I'm in love with Eden.

* * *

**Yes, I understand that this is also an extremely short chapter.**

**I apologize, but I had writer's block.**

**Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed.**

**I'll have chapter 6 up ASAP!**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**EdenPOV**

I sat on the seat next to Ash, facing him. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked, smiling.

"Uh..." He rubbed the back of his neck, then looked down at me. Did I mention he was really tall?

I really really wanted to kiss him. So badly. It was like half the time he was asking me to.

"Hey guys, have you seen anyone here yet?" Brock asked, peeping his head in.

I could tell my face was bright red, so I just shook my head.

"That's weird," he said, walking in and sitting next to us. "There aren't any wild Pokémon around either."

I shrugged. "Didn't you listen to me when we got here? I said this place is a dead zone. Meaning, no one comes here. It's abandoned."

"Oh," he answered.

There was a moment of silence, then Brock spoke up again.

"You know, Eden. You're really pretty."

I looked at him, shocked. Until I realized what he was doing. He was trying to see if Ash really liked me by making him jealous. So, I played along.

"Well, you're not too bad looking yourself," I said flirtatiously, eyeing Ash out of the corner of my eye. His jaw was clenched, and God that was hot, and he was staring straight ahead.

"You two are disgusting," Ash deadpanned, walking out the door and standing in the night air.

"Mission accomplished. Ash likes you. And he has it bad. He might even be in love with you."

I smiled. "I guess I should go talk to him." "Yeah, that would be a good idea. He's seriously pissed off."

I nodded.

* * *

**Okay, another short chapter. I know.**

**Chapter 7 is pretty short too..**

**But I'm trying to make them longer!**

**So don't worry!**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed!**

**Review! ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**EdenPOV**

I walked outside and stood next to Ash, ignoring the chill of the air.

"Beautiful night out tonight," I murmured.

"What do you want?" he said coldly. "Shouldn't you be in there making out with Brock?"

I giggled. "I don't like Brock."

"Oh," he replied, his voice softer this time.

"I like someone else."

"Shouldn't you be making out with him then?"

I sighed. "I wish. But he doesn't feel the same way."

Ash looked at me. "How could he not? You're gorgeous, stunning, unbelievably sweet and nice."

I smiled, blushing. "Thank you."

Ash took off his jacket. "I'm sorry, I should have done this earlier."

I just giggled and shook my head. "Thank you."

"So... what, is he really far away?"

"Closer than you think."

He took a step closer to me. We were only inches apart.

"So you really like this guy, huh?"

"No," I said. "After really getting to know him, I love him." Ash nodded, then glanced down at my lips.

"So, how long have you known him?"

"A few days. But it feels like forever."

He took another step closer, so that our bodies were touching, and was now staring at my lips.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't take it anymore," he growled. And with that said, his lips came crashing down onto mine.

I moaned into it, and he gripped my hips, pulling my body flush against his. I immediately kissed him back, my head becoming fuzzy.

The kiss went from needy and insane, to sweet and innocent. Ash kissed me slowly, and delicately held my face in his hands, as if he were afraid I would break.

The need for oxygen became annoying, and we pulled away from each other. I opened my eyes and smiled.

"I'm sorry," he said, pecking me on the lips softly and not seeming sorry at all.

"Don't be. Because it's you, Ash."

"Good. Because I'm not letting you go."

I smiled and kissed him again.

* * *

**No, this is not the end!**

**There is more to come!**

**3 more chapters until the epilogue!**

**Hope you liked it.**

**(You guys got to see them kiss ^_^)**

**Review! :D**


End file.
